


Rise of the White Wolf

by insaneinlv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneinlv/pseuds/insaneinlv
Summary: This takes place during the end of Civil war, and a bit of Infinity war. From Bucky's perspective





	Rise of the White Wolf

The warm light washed over Bucky as he sat on the examining table, deep in thought. He was finally back. He could think for himself, act for himself, talk for himself. No one was inside his head making him do things he had nightmares of for weeks afterward. When he was able to dream, that is. You can’t dream when in cryosleep. Otherwise… well, actually, he’d rather not think about what might’ve happened. He didn’t like sleeping, as much as he needed it. The dreams he had were usually times of his life he’d rather not relive.  
He was in Wakanda now. The Avengers were torn apart, and he couldn’t help but feel responsible. Guilt tore at his insides. That was why he had to do this. He was a danger to everyone. He knew that there was no other way.  
He was pulled from his thoughts when Steve entered quietly. Bucky looked up as he slowly approached him. He seemed apprehensive as he glanced at the capsule on the wall.  
“You sure you wanna do this?” Steve asked  
Bucky thought for a minute. He shook his head,  
“I can’t trust my own mind.” he looked at Steve and smiled.  
“So until they find a way to fix me, I think this is the best thing.” He nodded to the capsule and trailed off. Looking back at Steve, he could see that he was still not convinced.  
“For everyone.” He added, nodding decidedly. Steve sighed,  
“Alright then.”

Bucky wasn't sure what he was expecting. He figured he'd wake up again, eventually. All the same, he blinked blearily at the soft lights that shone above him. He slowly sat up and looked around. He heard a girl singing. He looked down at himself as he swung his legs over the side of the table. He was still wearing all white. His metal arm had been completely removed. His shoulder was covered with cloth, however.  
The singing grew louder. It was in a different language, but he recognized it, vaguely. It was Swahili. Then the girl came into view. She was, indeed, a young girl; she looked like a teenager. She had dark skin and hair, which was in several braids, done up in two small buns. She smiled when she saw him,  
"You're awake." she spoke in English, now.  
"How long was I under?" he asked. The girl shrugged as she started messing with a holographic screen,  
"Two days."  
"Am I fixed?" he asked. She glanced at him a bit nervously,  
"Well, that's why I woke you up. I think you're fixed, but I want to make sure." she fell silent for a moment, still typing into the screen that hovered above the table he woke up on. She turned to him.  
"My name is Shuri. I am T'Challa's sister, and I use vibranium to invent a lot of the technology used in Wakanda. You could consider me the Tony Stark of Wakanda." she smiled, "I have been working to fix you for days, and I think you are ready to leave. I just need to be sure. I want to make sure that you still have your super soldier powers, but that the mind control glitches are gone, okay?" she asked, turning to him. He nodded. He guessed that he'd need his powers in the future, as much as he loathed the idea. Then she started speaking in Swahili,  
"Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
He nodded.  
"Good." she said, now in English again, "So you still have your powers. Now..." she trailed off. She swallowed and picked up a tablet. She tapped on it, then turned to Bucky, regret shining in her eyes,  
"Sergeant Barnes, I'm very, very sorry about this, but... I need to know if you can no longer be controlled by the enemy. I'm going to start saying the trigger words. Tell me to stop if you feel their effect."  
Bucky swallowed and squared his shoulders. He nodded,  
"I'm ready."  
"Alright." she said. She looked down at the tablet, then started to speak in Russian,  
"Longing." she looked up at him. He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the floor. He understood the word, but it didn't have the effect on him. Shuri continued,  
"Rusted."  
He shook his head.  
"Seventeen."  
Then he felt it. He knew that feeling all too well. It didn't have the same effect of panic that it had inspired before, since he knew that Shuri didn't want to control him, but he felt it. His consciousness being pulled out, stuffed in the back of his head, to make way for something else, leaving him to watch what horrors he did.  
"Stop." he croaked. Shuri looked up, alarmed,  
"Is it happening?" she asked nervously. He nodded,  
"Yes."  
"Alright." she tapped the tablet and set it on a nearby table.  
"I will have to go back and check my work." She looked at him, "You do not have to go back under. You can stay here in Wakanda."  
But Bucky shook his head,  
"If I can be taken control of with a few choice words then I'm too much a danger to Wakanda to be awake." He looked up at her, "Shuri, you must make sure that only you or T'Challa can wake me. I'm a danger."  
Shuri shook her head sadly,  
"Don't worry Sergeant Barnes. Only I can wake you. You are safe here." She suddenly gave a determined sigh, "And I WILL fix you. Whether it takes two days or two months, I will fix you. I promise."  
He looked at her, unable to really voice his gratitude. He knew he didn't deserve this.  
"Come on." she said, "Lay back down."  
He did as she said. She held her hand over his forehead and her bracelet scanned his head. Then he fell asleep.

The second time he woke up went very much like the first. Shuri greeting him. Speaking in Swahili and asking if he understood (he could), then those horrid words. This time, he lasted until the last one, "Freight Car."  
Shuri was delighted at the progress. She promised him that the next time he woke up, he'd be fixed. So he lay back on the table, and fell back asleep. She was right.

The third time he woke up in Wakanda, there were several children staring down at him. When he started to sit up, they all ran away, whispering in Swahili,  
"White wolf!"  
Bucky slowly stood up. He was not in Shuri's lab. He was in a hut with a dirt floor and a few pieces of furniture, like a table and a chair, and the bed he was sleeping on. He left the hut and was greeted by bright sunshine. He saw a lake, and standing by the lake was someone he knew. Shuri was talking to the children that were gathered around him. Her braids hung loose down her back now. He looked down at himself. He was no longer wearing white. Now, he wore a red tunic, and a blue shawl like thing covered his arm-less shoulder.  
Now the children that were gathered around Shuri ran away. He approached her.  
"good morning, Sergeant Barnes." She said. Bucky smiled briefly,  
“Bucky.” He said.  
“How are you feeling?” she asked.  
“Good.” He said after a moment’s pause, considering how he felt. He realized that he did feel good. He felt more rested than he had in a long time. He smiled, but it fell quickly. He felt unsure, he felt alone. Shuri smiled and the sight pulled him back to reality. He was not alone, however alone he may seem. He still had friends, Shuri, for one.  
“Come.” Shuri said. She began to walk and nudged him along, “There is much more for you to learn.”  
Bucky hesitated, looking over the lake. The sight was beautiful. He thought that he would like to come back here some time. He turned and followed Shuri along the bank. With a smile, he thought to himself that he would come back. His story was not over. On the contrary, it had begun.

…

Bucky watched Steve turn to his friends, a look of panic on his face. Thanos had snapped. All was lost. They had been defeated. He was walking toward Steve from where Thanos had thrown him when it started. He felt numbness in his left hand. He raised it up and looked at it. It was turning brown, and flaking away, like it was drying up. And it was spreading quickly along his arm.  
"Steve?" he asked, turning to his best friend. Steve looked at him. His eyes went wide with fear. Bucky took a step toward him. He remembered falling, and his gun hitting the ground. He registered Steve charging toward him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend, Lexi, whose favorite marvel character is Bucky. Don't worry, girl, the story isn't over! Both Bucky and Loki will walk away from infinity war.


End file.
